Do You Still Remember Me?
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: Sara x Takuma. Their past, how they met and how it changed both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight

XXX

"Now my dear sweet Sara do you remember what I told you about the ball?"

Father asked me feigning sweetness in his voice, he could barely hide the distaste he had when my name left his mouth. It was to be expected I was not the daughter he wanted; I'm always too innocent or too good willed to take charge of the Shirabuki line as he puts it. The best thing for me is to just marry off to a powerful Pureblood and look pretty.

"Yes. They look at me as their prey so I can't show them any weaknesses, I must appear coldhearted and emotionless."

My father grunted in approval before leaving the room.

XXX

The ballroom was beautiful more so than usual. I guess that has to do with the fact that apparently I am coming of "age" so I need to look good and ready to be married off. Being forced to nod at every compliment these lower ranked vampires threw at me was tiresome. I used to get flattered but not since I learned to discern feigned respect from genuine greetings. I had my father to thank for that after all who else would be better to teach me the art of lying.

"You must be Princess Sara."

A messy blonde haired boy greeted as he gently kissed my hand. He seemed very tense and uncomfortable, almost nervous. His physical age was still that of a kid. How sad.

"No need for the formalities, I can tell you're not used to it." I replied bitterly, I'm so used to my emotionless mask that my voice seemed monotonous.

"But if I don't, how will I get used to it?" the boy flashed a nervous smile.

"So you're saying I'm just a training dummy?"

"Uhh no! That's not what I mean I-uhh."

I giggled lightly causing him to ease up. But my small smile soon turned to a frown. Why is it that everyone seemed to be so scared of me? Like I have this aura that made everyone around me uncomfortable. I either get the overly respectful buffoons or the honest people that is just too nervous to be around me. But I should be happy about this image, after all that's what my father wanted right?

"Sara-sama are you alright?" the boy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I recomposed myself refusing to let a sliver of emotion escape.

"That's good to hear!" he flashed a brilliant smile. But what really captivated me about that smile was that it was real, not faked like these other insignificant worms around me.

"Well I'm off it was nice talking to you!" he waved happily before sliding past the crowd.

"Wait I haven't got your name…" I whispered quietly, for some reason I just couldn't find my voice.

"Ahh Sara there you are, where have you been." My father's relieved tone turned to anger as he gripped my shoulder causing me to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered under my breath only loud enough for him to hear. He roughly dragged me upstairs, I looked at the sea of faces hoping one would take notice of this abuse. I found none. I growled lowly, they wouldn't care for my wellbeing anyway.

"Ouri-dono, this is my daughter Sara." My father greeted, lightly shoving me towards the other Pureblood.

"Greetings Ouri-sama." I curtsied feigning a gentle and sweet voice like I was ordered to.

The older vampire's uncaring eyes scanned over my body before holding up my hand and gently kissing it.

"Pleasure to meet you Sara-chan." His voice still not caring, just like his eyes. His body may be here but his mind is somewhere else.

I just stood there, what am I supposed to do? My father insisted on me to befriend Ouri-sama yet he doesn't even seem a bit interested in me. His blank stare sent a shiver down my spine. His lips curled to a slight smile, finally saying something after such a long silence.

"Such a cute child."

He turned away and glided past the rest of the guest.

What in the world did that mean? I felt myself burning with rage I hate being treated like a child. I wanted to wring his neck, but I stand no chance against him.

I needed someone to talk to, one that isn't a fake or an elitist jerk. That blonde haired kid… If only I could find him amongst that crowd. He was the only real person here.

Ignoring everyone's effort to talk with me I finally found him. The pretty child that I was sure to grow into a handsome Royalblood.

I growled lowly when I saw him talking with someone else. Ahh yes I know who that other vampire is. The Pureblood Kaname Kuran.

_How dare he talk to any other Pureblood but me!_ I seethed inwardly. I need to own him; he's mine and only mine. He was the only one who was being real with me and I refuse to share him anyone else.

"Hello there pretty~" a childish voice interrupted my train of thoughts. Recomposing myself, I turned over to see who the wretched voice belonged to.

A blue haired child stood before me, oh yes I remember him, Toma-sama. He was just a weak child even if he was a Pureblood and his choice of fashion was an eyesore as well. Seriously a clown suit at my party? The nerve.

He took my hand but instead of gently kissing it like I'm used to, he nibbled it. Disgusting. I tried to withdraw my hand but he bit down harder. I finally managed to yank my hand out of his mouth and tried to slap him but my hand was caught before it could hit his face.

"Tsk Tsk, so feisty I like that." Toma laughed mockingly. At that moment I wanted to sink my hand into his chest and rip his pathetic heart out. But I had to control myself, fearing the consequences if I didn't.

His free hand caressed my neck, trailing down to my chest. I gasped in horror, I knew I should fight him but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by fear. He took a long tress of my hair and sniffed it slowly. I finally summoned the courage to slap his hand away but at that moment I regretted it. In a flash of light he grasped my neck gripping tightly as if trying to crush me. I couldn't speak or cry for help. I scanned the room, people were around us. But no one said or did anything. Some watched; others resumed their conversation.

Anger rising inside me. These vampires… they care nothing for me. As if their feigned respect wasn't enough of a mockery, they have to continue their disgrace by not even batting an eye at my situation. Closing my eyes I waited for it to all end…

"That's no way to treat a lady."

The voice was so familiar, it sounded like the blonde child from earlier, or maybe I'm just having a near death hallucination. I was brought back to reality when my neck was finally freed from Toma's iron grip.

"Are you okay?" a melodic voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes to see who my savior was. It was indeed the blonde Royalblood from earlier. So someone did care. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I subconsciously embraced him in a hug.

"You dirty scum, how dare you touch me? You have some nerve!" Toma seethed angrily as he stalked towards us. One of his eyes was missing; it must've got punched out his face. Serves him right.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Sara-sama!" he stood over me in a protective manner.

Toma laughed lightly sending a shiver down my spine. Toma may be pathetic but he's still a Pureblood and as such there's no way a Royalblood could dare stand in his way.

"That's quite enough from you Toma." Kaname cool voice immediately silenced the younger vampire. Toma glared defiantly at Kaname but after realizing the older Pureblood wouldn't stand down Toma scattered into bats and fled.

"T-thank you…" finally managing to find my voice.

"You're welcome." The blonde smiled.

"TAKUMA!" an older blonde male stomped his way past the crowd, anger evident in his eyes.

"Ahh grandpa…"

"Do not speak. I will discipline you later for this." The older man growled, dragging away my hero.

I tried once again to speak, to explain that he saved me and that he shouldn't be punished for raising his hand against a Pureblood. But once again I lost my voice…

But at least I know his name now… that's good right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara when will you stop being an embarrassment to me!?"

"I'm sorry father, I don't mean to be…" I tried to sound as apologetic as I can, but I just can't. I had nothing to be sorry for. Why should I be sorry for being who I am and not the perfect puppet to glorify his disgusting image?

"I wanted you to be a good little doll and impress Ouri for me and you couldn't even do that..." He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it gently… before slapping me hard snapping my head to the side.

I couldn't hold it back anymore hot tears spilled from my eyes. I couldn't hold back the tears from falling, it just did. I hated the man in front of me with all my heart. Why did my father have to invoke such feelings from me? I shouldn't be thinking of killing him… but I can't stop these thoughts.

"What did I tell you about showing weakness? You poor pathetic excuse of a Pureblood?"

"Sorry." I mumbled, I mentally commanded myself to stop the useless tear flow. After all what was the point of crying anyway? It only served to embarrass me more and enrage him further.

XXX

Father went off somewhere; apparently he's going to handle some business with Toma's family regarding the little incident at the party. I hope he avenges me but I doubted it. My father would most likely just try to come to an agreement with Toma's parents to keep their son's mouth shut.

I'm so bored, I knew my father wouldn't return anytime soon, he took every little chance he have to escape from dealing with me. Good riddance I say. I wanted something to do but I had no friends. Being a Pureblood I was secluded from both humans and vampires and I had no siblings so loneliness was to be expected. Hmm maybe I should find out more about this Takuma…Give him a proper thank you for helping me.

"Do you know where the Ichijou residence is?"

"Yes Sara-sama."

"Good then take me to him."

"Yes Sara-sama, but your father sai-"

"I don't care what he says; if he finds out I'll take full responsibility. Now take me to him."

XXX

"Hello Sara-sama!" The cheerful blonde greeted me bowing in respect. How cute I bet his grandfather told him to be on his best behavior once he found out I was coming.

"What brings you here?"

"I didn't have time to properly thank you"

"Ohh aha it's nothing really!"

"No I got you punished didn't I?"

I bit my lip nervously. It was a whole new territory for me to have a prolonged conversation with someone.

"Yeah, but it was the right thing to do."

His face looked thoughtful for a moment. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Before I could utter another word he pulled me close to him. I could feel his breath hit my ear causing me to blush. Wait…blush? His physical body is that of a child! That's disgusting! Why would I blush?

"To be honest my grandfather hates Purebloods anyway, so I didn't get that severe of a punishment, he just told me to not provoke them anymore." He whispered lowly.

"You obey your grandfather loyally, am I correct?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

I felt my heart twist. So he would just end up like the rest of the world. Hating and preying on me...just because I'm a Pureblood.

"So do you hate me then? You realize I am a Pureblood right…" My angry tone surprised even me. I don't usually let my emotion slip regardless of the situation.

"Of course not"

"Why not, I told you I'm a Pureblood."

"But you gave me no reason to hate you. I respect my grandfather but that doesn't mean I share his beliefs."

"Oh."

Was my dumbfounded response. To be honest I didn't know what to say to that. On one hand I felt happy that I wasn't the only one being forced into being someone I'm not. On the other hand I felt jealous that he can be himself and make decisions for himself, while I'm stuck being the puppet of my own father.

"Say would you like some tea? I'm very good at it if I do say so myself." His enthusiastic smile actually made me giggle. What a stupid reaction.

"Well show me what you can do."

He insisted on serving the tea himself, but he ended up tripping over his own feet, spilling the tea on me by accident. I expected him to apologize to me profusely like how my servants would. But he just ended up giving me this stupid laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So how'd you like it?"

He remade the tea and this time served it perfectly. I was impressed to say the least. However I was nervous to take a sip. I wasn't much of a tea person and I didn't want to disappoint his puppy eyes if I voiced my opinion on it. But thankfully it was actually really good.

"This is…This is wonderful." I finally manage to find my voice after being overwhelmed by the wonderful taste.

"I'm glad you like it!"

He once again smiled. I liked that about him. His smiles are real. So easily happy…Unlike me. His carefree attitude and happiness is something I could never have. And for some reason I wanted to take that away from him. I wanted him to feel the misery I felt. I want to rip that smile right off his face and show him the reality of life. But at the same time it would hurt me… It would hurt me to watch his beautiful smile distort into a sad crying form. I couldn't imagine him being sad.

We did a myriad of things together, things I once thought I'd be too old to do. He insisted on me reading this fighting manga which I showed no interest in. But he continued on anyway. Not worrying about impressing me. Something drastically different from the rest of the people I met.

I really enjoyed my time with him. It was the only time I felt like I'm being treated as someone alive and not an object to be worshipped or used.

"I have to go now."

Sadness in my voice. I didn't want to leave, I didn't remember the last time I felt this happy. The happiness of friendship. Something I never enjoyed in my life before. And feared I would never experience it again. But I had to go or else I would face severe punishment if my father found out about my little adventure.

"Aw. Well it's a lot of fun hanging out with you."

He smiled once again. Seriously does he never not smile? I want to see him sad, just once; I want to see him depressed like me. I _will_ make it happen, mark my words.

"I like you Takuma, I do hope we can meet again someday."

He blushed; he was so cute when he blushed...I would remember that face forever. For it would be years before I could finally see him so close in person again…

XXX

When my father finally returned home his face was filled with anger.

"What's wrong father?" I asked, worried that he found out I disobeyed his command.

"Asato told me you've been talking to his brat. Do you know he's a Royalblood? He's beneath us!"

My father roared like a wild beast as he slapped me across the room. I've never felt so powerless before.

"Not only did you disobey my command but you associated yourself with someone beneath us and treated him as an equal!"

A clawed whip materialized in his hand. I sobbed as I felt the metal ripped into my flesh.

I cried a lot that night. But it wasn't because of the physical pain that my father had caused me but the reality of the fact that my own life no longer belonged to me.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been ten years now. Takuma has grown into a fine young man, he's only slightly younger than I am, physically at least. I knew when I saw him as a child he would grow into a handsome man but I never knew he would be that attractive.

Unfortunately it would seem my feeling was not reciprocated. Throughout the years I attended different balls and every time Takuma was present he simply ignored me. It tore me apart every time.

He shows so much more happiness when he's around Kaname, a friendship. One where both parties are treated as equals… Why couldn't I have that? I refuse to let Kaname be superior to me in any way. But it seemed I have already lost Takuma to him…

"Another ball father?"

"Yes, it's only natural to celebrate your engagement."

I knew this day would come, the day where I finally get married off. My father was growing increasingly impatient with my lack of decision. So he chose for me. I just wished he had told me earlier…

"Who would be my fiancé?"

"Dear lord, Sara have you not been paying any attention at all? All these years I have you socializing with Ouri and you still have no clue on who your future husband will be?"

"But I don't love him."

"Did I ask for your opinion on the matter?"

"No."

"Then why even voice it?"

I left the room cursing him silently. I swear one day I will kill my father and Ouri. And anyone who displeases me will die as well. And my father has himself to thank for my ruthlessness. After all I only learn from the best.

Once again another pointless ball. I'm used to it by now. Dress in an elegant dress. Show no emotion. Accept their pathetic attempts at flattery. Return their fake smile with a fake smile of my own. The painful usual. The only thing that really kept me going was Takuma. Having the chance to see his angelic face was enough to stop me from lashing out at those waste-of-oxygen bloodbags my father call guests.

I scanned the room quickly trying to find Takuma but I immediately regretted my decision. Again he was with Kaname, laughing and talking. This. Happens. Every. Time. My mood would light up when I see him and then immediately plummets back to hate and jealousy when I see who he's with.

Do I have to kill Kaname too?

I had enough, every time I would just stand by and watch from afar, contented with just seeing him. But not anymore. Not on the day where I will be engaged to a total stranger, losing my freedom, my life… I won't tolerate it; I have to let Takuma know my displeasure.

I walked towards the two masking my anger underneath my porcelain face.

Kaname's emotionless eyes met my own. I couldn't read him, I could never read him. But I didn't care, I didn't come for him.

Takuma's eyes showed a surprise look and for a second there I thought I saw joy.

"Hello Sara-sama."

"Please don't call me sama."

Takuma blinked quizzically at me as if confused at my request. But why? I just wanted to be treated like a friend…Is that such a strange thing to desire?

"Can I talk to you in private?" my voice was surprisingly sultry.

"Sure thing, excuse us please." I grasped his arm and dragged him to my balcony instantly, not letting him spare Kaname another look.

Silence consumed both of us as we just stared absentmindedly at the night sky. I finally had enough, I summoned the courage to talk to him after all these years I won't waste another second in silence.

"Do you know why my father held this ball?" I asked quietly. For a moment there I thought I sounded sad.

"To celebrate your engagement right?" he gave a sad smile.

I wondered why he smiled sadly at me. I didn't know how to ask. I was never taught how to be social at a personal level. I only knew how to handle others like they were my subjects.

"Do you know then?"

What was that? Such a stupid question came out my mouth, what does that even mean? Why would I even ask such a question when he had no context of my current situation.

"A forced engagement right?"

I felt my heart stop, how did he know? Such a mysterious guy he is.

"How..?" my voice came out soft and weak. God I hated showing this side of me. I hate when I'm vulnerable.

"I guessed, why else would you look so sad on the day of your engagement party?"

Sad? I looked sad? I thought I hid my emotions perfectly.

"Then can you grant me one last favor before I lose everything?"

I placed my hand on his cheek caressing it softly moving his stray bangs that hid his beautiful eyes.

"Sara-san?" he asked nervously, why was he so nervous. Was it true that he didn't like me the way I liked him? Preposterous. I am the Pureblood princess, everyone would die to have me.

I forced my lips on him crushing him against me. It was the most wonderful moment I ever felt in my life…he struggled at first, but ultimately he kissed back. Our tongues danced for dominance. I won of course. His hand grasped my waist pulling me forward his other hand gently brushing my cheek. My first kiss could honestly not be any better.

I wanted it to never end.

But he freed himself looking at me sadly.

I would have lost all self-control and pounced on him if it weren't for his sorrowful look

"I'm sorry Sara-san, we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why not!?"

I demanded angrily. Was I not good enough for him? Am I a disgusting Pureblood that will taint his family name. I'm repulsive aren't I? Losing all self control I had. I grasped his shoulders and forced him to kiss me again but somehow someway he broke away from my grip.

"You're going to be married soon. This isn't right."

He replied sternly. I had never seen this side of Takuma before. His serious face, the one that showed he meant business. It honestly made me want him even more.

"I'll kill them, I'll kill anyone who gets in our way!"

I desperately tried to explain. I could, I'm a Pureblood. I have power. I can get what I want with that power.

My beautiful prince sighed sadly; he tilted his head away as if refusing to face me with his last words.

"Sorry that's just not how this world works."

And with that he walked out the door.

Leaving me to cry to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I hate Takuma. I hate him with all my heart. He's nothing but a dirty Royalblood yet he had the audacity to reject me. I represent perfection and he is anything but. How dare he leave me? Does he not want to be by my side when I ascend to greatness? Does he not know how fortunate he is to gain my favor?

"Sara why are you crying?"

My father's voice wasn't caring or worried but rather angry. Angry that he found me in such a pitiful state on the night of my engagement party. I couldn't find my voice to explain not that I would want to tell him anyhow.

"Nothing."

I mentally commanded my tears to end and to my surprise they did.

"Ouri-sama is waiting for you in the guest room. Go greet him."

"When will I be finally free to live my own life?"

I actually dared to utter such a question, I guess for some reason I wasn't afraid of being reprimanded by my father.

"When you become queen of course, then we can rule this world together."

"What does your ambitions have to do with me!?"

"Don't you want to be feared and respected!? Having power means everyone below you must submit to you regardless of their wish, like how you obey me.

"No..."

Can't my father understand I have no desire to rule with him? Why can't he just stop being stubborn and accept the fact that I'm just not who he wants me to be...

"You don't realize it do you? When you have power, you can have anything you want, anyone you want."

I actually felt my eyes lit up with new vigor when he said anyone and it seems my father must have noticed it too since he smirked at my reaction.

"What does that have to do with me being forced to marry Ouri-sama then!?"

"You will have to make sacrifices for the grand scheme of things. Ouri-san has great social power and influence that we could take advantage of."

"But..."

"Damn it Sara, don't you understand everything I do for you is with your best interest in mind? Now cease your bickering and go!"

"Yes father..."

XXX

"Ouri-sama" I greeted, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"What's wrong you seem distracted."

"Nothing."

Why did Ouri tried to act like he cares. I can tell just by the look on his face that I don't mean anything to him.

"What are you doing!?"

I hissed when he leaned in to kiss me. For a second there he gave me a quizzical look.

"You are my fiancé."

His voice was so calm and smooth. Like he's stating an obvious fact and that I'm crazy for even asking.

"I don't want to marry you."

"Why not?"

His expression seems like he was more amused than upset.

"Could it be that perhaps you like someone else?"

My eyes widened in shock, how did he know?

"My dear Sara…I've been alive for countless amounts of years."

I just gave him this dumb look unsure of what he meant.

"You're still young and naïve if you think you can hide anything from me."

He emotionlessly smiled at me while caressing my hair.

Speechless, I just looked at him spitefully. I hate when others belittle me. I'll show him who's naïve.

"I do wonder…who could honestly be a better suitor than I?"

As much as I wanted to rip his heart out and watch him shrivel before me I knew I had to be patient. I can't fight him. Not now at least…

"No one."

He embraced me in a hug and placed his lips on my own once again. I honestly didn't know why he did that. It was obvious he didn't mean it at all. I could tell the difference between the kiss I shared with Takuma and the kiss I'm having now. And it wasn't because I despise him. No. It was because Ouri himself didn't enjoy it at all. So why did he even bother kissing me?

He broke away; his usual dead eyes glimmered with new life.

"I think I found a new plaything to conquer."

I could barely contain the anger within me as he casually walked out. Why that bastard just wanted me as a challenge, I'm just an objective to amuse his boredom. This is all just a game to him. What about me then. Did I not deserve happiness?

No wait. I get it now. A Pureblood's worth is measured by the power one have. If I wanted respect then I'll have to force it myself. If I wanted someone…Then I'll have to force him myself.


	5. Chapter 5

What a pathetic night. I hate any and all sorts of parties. How fortunate of me it finally ended. If it were up to me I would not show up at all. Despite my declared hatred for Takuma I still feel my heart yearn for him. It took all of my willpower to not beg him to stay.

Maybe Ouri was right. I am naïve… I barely know Takuma yet I assumed I experienced love with him. After all I don't know what love is so how could I know what transpired between us was love?

But Takuma did kiss me back… No it was probably because of his vampiric instincts. It wasn't me he was attracted to but the blood that flows through me.

What a dirty scum. He doesn't deserve me anyhow. I want to take everything away from him… make him miserable. But how will I do that… he seems to always wear that stupid smile no matter what happens. Kaname… Yes I should probably take Kaname away from him. I will make Takuma feel how I felt all these years.

XXX

"Hey isn't that Sara Shirabuki-sama!?"

"Yeah it is! She rarely shows up to any party that doesn't involve herself…"

Their admiration and respect…such a fulfilling feeling, despite the fact they do it in an attempt to gain a favor from me I still revel in it. After all these years I finally learned to enjoy their fake respect. It made me feel like I'm feared and wanted. After all I have to be someone of high importance to gain recognition right?

The way Takuma was looking at me when I approached him made my blood boil with rage. He looked like as if nothing happened between us. Like I'm just a stranger…

"Hello Sara-sama."

He greeted casually. I of course ignored him.

"Greetings Kaname-san."

I inwardly snickered at his reaction.

Kaname being the gentleman he is of course formally greeted me. But beyond that he showed little sign of interest. I hate it when I'm ignored. I _will_ make sure Kaname acknowledges me.

"Oh dear Kaname-san, how do you deal with these lowlifes, with their hungry prowling eyes?"

"I learned to ignore it."

Not a single hint of emotion, just the same dead eyes. Really does Kaname always try to act cool, it's really starting to annoy me.

"Yes such a cruel life we have. We Purebloods should stick together. There aren't many of us left you know."

My voice was low and sultry. Yes indeed I was trying to seduce the great Kaname. From the corner of my eyes I can see Takuma's frown. I couldn't help but feel jittery at his reaction.

"Please Kaname-san I have a secret to tell you, let's go somewhere private."

I tried to sound as seductive as I can. It didn't matter that Kaname isn't falling for it. My goal was to make Takuma feel jealous and it was working just fine.

"Well I'll leave you two alone…"

Takuma turned and left as fast as he could. So I guess I won. But for some reason my heart still feel this unexplainable emptiness…

"What is it you want to tell me Sara?"

Clearly ignorant of my advances, or perhaps he did know but he chose to ignore it.

"I've been wondering, does Takuma have any female companion? Or better yet is he engaged?"

"No he isn't. Why? Are you interested in him Sara?"

I have to say Kaname is smarter than I thought. But his reaction…he seems okay with it. I want to continue playing my little game with him. See how he will react to it.

"As a plaything, yes. I'm quite jealous you have someone like Takuma to entertain you with while poor little me is all alone."

"Takuma isn't my plaything."

He was rather unfazed by my degrading comment.

"Don't tell me he's your friend. He's only attached to you for your blood."

"Sara…"

"I'm just looking out for you. Kaname-san, we Purebloods need to stand up for each other."

I think I've caused enough damage for now. I doubt he will think much of our little conversation but I do hope that Kaname will cease his friendship with Takuma. Then he will know how it felt to be betrayed.

Xxx

"Takuma."

"Sara-sama?"

He looked shocked when I approached him, almost scared but he quickly hid it under that brilliant smile of his.

"Takuma tell me something. Why is it you choose Kaname over me?"

"I didn't."

His face: serious, unreadable.

"Yes. Yes you did. I offered myself to you, yet you crawled back to Kaname. Is he a more attractive Pureblood than I?"

"Sara…Kaname and I are friends. But you want something more than that."

"And you don't? Am I not worthy of you? Is that what you're saying?"

I seethed, my voice was venomous. I sounded as if I hated him all my life. Why can't I keep my calm? It's always when dealing with Takuma that I let my emotions get the better of me…

"You're engaged already Sara-san, we've been through this…"

"That wasn't what I asked."

"We can't be together."

"Stop avoiding my question. Do you want me or not?"

I demanded angrily. It would only take one yes and all my anger would disappear. If he says no then I will give up on him…wait...Why am I lying to myself? Even if he says no I will still desire him. And I will have him. Regardless of what he wants.

He smiled. He actually smiled. Again why does he smile. Does he not take me seriously?

"If I say yes will you do anything stupid?"

I felt my heart stopped. He wanted me too...if only my father and Ouri would get out of my life...

I brushed his face gently and gave him a small smile of my own.

"I just wanted to know that someone loves me..."


End file.
